Sterilization or pasteurization has been used in preserving foods, preventing sepsis in humans or animals, and in other fields. For example, food products can be sterilized or pasteurized to reduce or eliminate fungi, bacteria, viruses, spore forms, or other harmful microbiological organisms that may cause spoilage or even food-borne diseases. One sterilization or pasteurization technique includes heating food products with hot air, hot water, or steam. Heating in such a manner, however, can result in poor taste, texture, color, or smell of the food products. Also, such heating technique can be energy inefficient and may require long processing time.